the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan Greenmantle
Rowan Greenmantle is a half elf ranger. Appearance He is a young man, 19 years old. He is 5'10 and of average build, although he leans to the thin side. His muscles are wiry, and he is a graceful person. He has green eyes, an unshaven face and brown hair. Unusually, the last inch or so of his hair transitions into blonde gradually from the brown coloration: the very tips are practically white. Mikaeus wears finely tailored riding gear: a dark green jacket over a black shirt, knee-high riding boots of leather and black jodhpurs. He wears a Falchion with a golden hilt as his belt. On the left side of his neck, the tip of what looks like a burn can be seen. Personality Growing up the son of a Lord of great power and respect, he still carries a streak of entitlement with him. Hailing from the human dominated kingdom he still has a tendency to view certain races as 'lesser than'. In particular, he views goblins, orcs, minotaurs and gnolls as nothing more than savages, and tieflings, shifters and half-orcs as crossbreeds. Besides these flaws, he is mostly good in the moral sense... His prevailing attitude is that of the hunter. He enjoys the pursuit of the quarry, and has a sense of honor in battle: believing in merciful deaths for an opponent who has tested your skill in battle and pursuit. Although he has a hierarchical view of races, he doesn't believe that anyone should suffer unnecessarily. He is more likely to assume that certain 'breeds' are inherently evil, stupid or otherwise, however. He is pretty condescending about most religions, and has a particular disdain for Tyr and Torm, as well as a flat-out dislike for their priests. Even before his unwilling servitude, the prevailing belief his family had was that such gods were 'peasant gods': weak, pacifist deities for the masses to put their faith in. The Rhys family believed that the only gods worthy of the name were those who embodied the spirits of warriors or other 'men of action', and he still holds onto this connection. His own relationship with the god who gives him his power is complex. He hates that other gods use him as a tool and resents that he is no longer in control of his own destiny. But, at the same time, he finds the actual power he wields through his divine blessing intoxicating. A true addict: Mikaeus both hates and cannot live without his drug. Finally, like all the Rhys clan, he loves riding and is an enthusiast for horses and other fast animals he can ride. He still longs one day to find a proper wyvern mount to call his own. His current mount is a fleet-footed black and white horse he has called Eclipse. Mikaeus has lost several horses over his adventures, so he has adopted a slightly detached attitude to them. Although he treats them well while alive, his primary enjoyment in them is in their ability to aid him in his passions for riding and hunting Category:Half-elves Category:Rangers